


苦无

by kitaku_09



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09
Summary: 迪达拉给了蝎一袋苦无。2015
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), 蝎迪
Kudos: 5





	苦无

迪达拉将起爆符一枚枚拴在他的苦无上。

蝎注视着他的动作，陷入了人偶般的静止状态。起爆符是最好最贵的那种，与忍村里的三流忍者用的那种廉价货有天壤之别，迪达拉在这方面总是很舍得花钱，即便这么一打符咒足以让一家人吃上一年饱饭，不，他不该用这么人性的例子来作比，蝎想，人们吃不吃得上饭不是他——恶名昭彰的叛忍应该关心的事，他该去密谋如何再灭了一个国。蝎对众生保持着足够的好奇心和无情，有时他会顺手施救，有时则无视伤害，至少在他的划分中，他已不算是众生中的一员，迪达拉在他画的圈里有一半算是，另一半站在他身边。

迪达拉栓好了起爆符，把那一把苦无捏着晃了晃，符咒在下面挤挤挨挨地发出碰撞的轻微声响，他不甚满意地撇了撇嘴，将他们收进袋中。

蝎这才发问。

“你终于要放弃你的粘土人偶了吗，起爆符？我真不觉得那是个好主意。”

“只是实验而已，实验。”

迪达拉抓抓头发，“就算我不在的时候也可以触发的爆炸，用这个。”他将武器袋抛给蝎，后者伸手接了，里面一十二枚苦无，蝎抬起头。

“我应当假设你快死了？鉴于你给我留了遗物。”蝎在嘴角扯出一个角度嘲讽的笑容，作为他本人的造物主，蝎在细节方面相当苛刻，至少他保留了表情功能，这让他看起来更像人类。关于完美主义者这点他跟迪达拉像极，也许该反过来说。

“如果你一定要那么想的话。”迪达拉耸耸肩，“反正我不在跟我死了差不多，我会给你留一打特制土偶，型号任选。”

他走过蝎坐着的蒲团，站在阳光下伸展身体，下午是他们的房间为数不多的可以见到阳光的时刻，不管怎么说，住够了潮湿的石屋之后，迪达拉热爱阳光。蝎在他身后幽幽开口：“那我要C4。”

“全部？！我说你啊，我以为会听到比较有脑子的回答，没想到你做了最没品的选择。”

蝎露出一个假笑，“反正怎么选都是没品咯。”

“哦难道你以为你的傀儡戏就很有品吗。”

“我以为你已经放弃试图激怒我了臭小子。”

“吵嘴不过拿年龄来压？太难看了大叔。”

蝎把眉毛一挑，“给还是不给。”

迪达拉语塞了一会，“你认为我有多少存货啊，我又不是要去毁灭世界，虽然好像会很棒。”

蝎将那些苦无收进卷轴里，做了个无所谓的表情。

“一个月一个。”迪达拉说。

“放轻松点，你又不欠我什么。”蝎把外套叠成枕头，挪到能晒到太阳的地方，准备睡个午觉。

迪达拉又嘟哝了什么，蝎没注意听，阳光和充满水汽的空气令他困顿非常，松木地板散发出新木头的气味，天空蓝到愚蠢，一丝云也没有。

“像个老头子似的。”迪达拉说，这次他听得清楚了一些。

迪达拉背对着他躺下，蝎眯着眼睛看了一会，伸出手去纠缠他的金色长发，把它们绕在指间，他的力气重了点，迪达拉发出猫样的低沉吼声，甩掉蝎的手指，翻过身来躺着。

“迪达拉。”

“天啊你能不能让我趁还有阳光的时候小睡一会。”迪达拉烦恼地说。

“等你死了我就把那些东西全都放掉。”

迪达拉发出嘲讽的哼声，“才不要，像个傻瓜似的。”

蝎用充满困意的声音继续说道，“你也知道像傻瓜，我又不是要为你报仇，只是个豪华的葬礼而已，反正那时候你都死了，管得着我吗。”

迪达拉抬起眼睛看了蝎一眼，眼睛里的蓝色与天空如出一辙，蝎在那一时刻甚至以为自己睡着了，并且久违地做了梦，梦里迪达拉的眼睛与天空一般蓝到愚蠢，逼近他的视野他的大脑，但他仍旧睡意浓浓——已经睡着了的人显然不会再困，蝎很清楚自己醒着，迪达拉也醒着，他们正要像以往那样挨在一起享受一小段充满阳光的午睡。

“我并不想为我的葬礼道谢。”迪达拉最终说道。

“当然不用，不客气。”蝎安抚地拍了拍他的背。

迪达拉把手臂枕在头下，困顿地呼了口气。

“反正旦那又不会死，别指望我为你的葬礼操心，即使是礼节性地……我不懂为什么要说到这么晦气的话题。”

“难道不是你先给了我一袋苦无吗。”蝎说。

“那也不代表我就会死啊。”

“…闭嘴。”

“你才闭嘴。”

蝎仍然让手指纠缠在迪达拉的金发之间，并绕了几个圈，他想说如果迪达拉先他而死，他想留下他，不是那一百零八具行走的尸体之中的其中一个，也许只是想表明他没有这么爱他，爱到希望他入土为安。但迪达拉八成会严辞拒绝并对他的永恒报以痛击，他总是知道迪达拉想要什么。

所以蝎知趣地没说。迪达拉睡着了，他玩了一会他的头发，也睡了。

完

<2015>


End file.
